


Professor, It's Christmas

by RedCat015



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Starfleet Academy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCat015/pseuds/RedCat015
Summary: 圣诞节到了。学员柯克决定找点乐子玩玩。然后他输了大冒险。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 1





	Professor, It's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> (2016文章补档)  
> SK大法好！学院大法好！嗷各位圣诞快乐&新年快乐哇（虽然圣诞已经迟到了）不过圣诞节不写一篇相关的简直手痒wwww也许会有后续？我真不知道我在写啥……  
> 声明：他们属于彼此，OOC属于我。

01

“我操！这太不科学了！我怎么可能会输？”柯克难以置信地喊了出来。不过好在酒吧里也十分吵闹，并没有很多人在意。毕竟今天可是圣诞节，无论是学员还是教授都不想放过这个玩乐的日子。周围起哄的声音此起彼伏，热热闹闹的充满着假日气氛。酒吧里摆放着挂满了暖黄的霓虹灯的圣诞树，还开着热烘烘的暖气，每个人也换上了红色或者绿色相关的服饰。柯克穿了一件红绿相间的毛衣，为此他还被麦科伊狠狠地嘲笑了一番。不过柯克知道老骨头只是习惯性毒舌，所以他在他评价完之后只是咧着嘴，大笑着说了句“你也很帅，老骨头”。麦科伊的脸果不其然的红了个透，哼了一声也没再说话。  
他们再加上一些玩得比较好的学员约好了今晚一起在这个酒吧里过圣诞，最后自然的按照惯例，玩起了堵骰子的游戏。柯克是出了名的会玩这个，不过他们还是乐此不疲，想方设法的想让柯克多输几次。  
“哦哦哦哦吉姆我的好兄弟你可终于输了！来来来喝一杯先！”  
柯克也不推辞，拿起自己的杯子一饮而尽。众人欢呼了一声。  
“行了行了。来吧，有什么挑战，我愿赌服输。”柯克坐在那儿，笑嘻嘻地撑着下巴。  
“这样好了。吉姆，你不是万人迷吗？”——柯克因为这个称呼而自豪的笑了一下，惹得麦科伊立刻翻了一个白眼——“那你今晚的任务就是让斯波克教授过来跟我们喝一杯酒。”  
柯克的笑容僵住了。  
其他人立刻鼓起了掌，甚至开始尖叫了起来，涨红着脸，口哨声此起彼伏。  
麦科伊因为这个主意而微微皱起了眉头。他侧头看了一眼柯克，发现柯克已经重新调整为了一副玩世不恭的模样，让酒保重新给自己装了一杯酒，一口气灌了下去。“放松，老骨头，我已经打算跟他建立友谊了——至少先从朋友做起，是吧？任务接受。伙计们，等我的好消息吧。”  
开什么玩笑，他詹姆斯·柯克看着像是会临阵脱逃的人吗？

02

詹姆斯·柯克有自信以自己的魅力，他能够迷倒整个星舰学院。  
好吧，几乎整个星舰学院。  
在泡遍了大部分星舰学院的男男女女之后，他发现自己疯狂地迷恋上了不苟言笑的斯波克教授。  
是的，就是那个斯波克教授。瓦肯教授。天生缺乏感情的那个。  
天知道自己脑子到底是出了什么问题，总之他自从认识了斯波克教授，破天荒的几乎每一节他的课他都会准时到——老骨头为此称呼他为“情窦初开的小女生”，不过他并不打算反驳老骨头——每节课上课的时候积极地提问，下课契而不舍地纠缠着教授一些未解决的问题，顺便询问教授晚上是否有空要不要出来吃一顿饭。  
当然，他无一例外地都被拒绝了。  
柯克当然没有因此而感到气馁，他反而更加契而不舍地与斯波克教授进行交流。他由衷地相信着时间能够感化一切这个宇宙真理。  
虽然这个宇宙真理根本没有在任何方面得到体现。  
所以他决定换一个攻略姿势。

03

“柯克学员。”斯波克在看到在自己边上坐下的人之后，点了点头，算是打了个招呼。他微微皱起了眉头，有些不太理解为什么柯克会出现在这里。  
“斯波克教授！真是一个令人感到欣喜的惊喜。我从来不知道瓦肯竟然会来酒吧。”柯克露出了一排洁白整齐的牙齿，笑容几乎晃瞎了斯波克的眼睛。  
斯波克喝着自己面前的茶，声音没有太大地起伏：“我的母亲让我来的。”  
柯克惊讶地挑起了眉毛：“好吧，我可没料到这个。你的母亲为什么会让你来酒吧？哦，等等，让我想想。今天是圣诞节，如果我没有猜错的话，你的母亲想要让你了解一下地球的文化？”  
斯波克将视线从茶杯上转移到了身边弯起眉眼的金发蓝眼的年轻学员身上，语气中有一丝丝的惊讶：“正确。你怎么知道的？”  
柯克向他眨了眨眼睛：“都跟你说了，我猜的。所以，关于圣诞节，你学到了什么？”  
“在我看过的书籍中，圣诞节是一个亲人相聚，朋友相聚，送礼物的日子。这一天传闻为耶稣诞辰，基督教徒会在这一天庆祝耶稣的诞生，但是随着时间的推移，这个节日不再限制于基督教徒，而是拥有了更广阔的意义，就像我之前所说的。但据我观察，这个节日现在已经成为了赌博，酒后乱性——”哇哦，等等，最后那几个词可不是什么正面单词。  
“好了，停。看样子你完全没有理解到圣诞节的意义，斯波克教授。”柯克失笑。  
斯波克迷惑地看着他。而这样的眼神让柯克差点就要控制不住自己，要在大庭广众之下对斯波克教授做一些令人不好意思的事情了。  
不过他控制住了自己。  
“是这样的，圣诞节的意义——像你所说的，没错，这是一个古老的节日。但最重要的是——这个节日是一个可以让每个人都暂时遗忘自己所有烦恼的日子，一个快乐的日子。至少我是这么想的。”柯克一边说着，一边摇晃着自己的酒杯。金黄色的啤酒在缭乱的灯光下显得迷幻多姿。斯波克歪了歪头，注视着柯克陷入了自己的沉思，一言不发。  
柯克过了几秒后，像是刚刚清醒了一般，咳嗽了几声，玩世不恭的笑容又回到了他的脸上。  
“所以，教授，你可以看看酒吧里每个人的表情。然后你就会发现我说的是对的。”柯克扬了扬下巴。  
斯波克扫视了一圈，最后回到了自己身边的这个学员身上，点了点头：“你说的确实有道理，柯克学员。每个人的表情虽然都各有不同，但都可以归结为喜悦。我想我可以赞同你的观点。”  
柯克笑了一声。  
“不管怎么说，我是过来请你到我们那边喝杯酒的——茶也可以，当然。”柯克看了一眼斯波克手中的茶，立刻改了口。  
斯波克注视着他。  
柯克叹了一口气，举起了双手做了一个投降状。  
“好吧，好吧，我没有任何意思——虽然我觉得你很有可能不会相信我，基于我这段时间的行为。不过……啊，操，算了。”  
“不过什么，柯克学员？”  
“我输了大冒险。他们让我带你过去喝一杯，算是我的大冒险。不过我想你应该不会喜欢，我理解的，毕竟你们瓦肯人都比较……私人？我看我还是回去跟他们说——”  
“如果我去了，这对于我有什么好处，学员柯克？”  
“……哈？”  
“如果我去了，我能得到什么？”  
柯克眨了眨眼。  
“一次免费的blowjob……？Sex也行？”  
“我并不想要与你进行任何的媾合活动，柯克学员。”斯波克的表情连改都没改。  
“我只是在开玩笑，斯波克教授，虽然我发现你的答案仍然伤透了我的心。”柯克大笑了两声，喝了一口啤酒，“我可以在结束之后跟你讲讲一些人类的传统文化，如果你愿意的话。当作是补偿？”  
斯波克认真地思考了片刻，然后点了点头。

04

”哇哦——”  
“我简直不敢相信！嗨斯波克教授！很开心看到你！”  
“吉米宝贝！你太强了！”  
“你是个英雄，吉米男孩！”  
“哦拜托了，赶紧闭嘴吧！”柯克笑了起来，然后转向了斯波克。“教授？”  
斯波克举起了自己的茶杯，然后一饮而尽。  
一群人立刻鼓起了掌来，夹杂着欢呼声。一群人纷纷端起了自己的杯子，然后跟着斯波克一样一饮而尽。  
“圣诞节快乐——”  
“我跟一个瓦肯教授说了‘圣诞快乐’！我的天哪，我肯定是在做梦！”  
“教授你看今天是圣诞节，不如给我们的论文提点分呗？”  
“当作圣诞节礼物？”  
“这是不符合逻辑的。我有理由认为——”斯波克皱起了眉头，因为自己学员们明显不合理的要求而感到十分的困扰。  
柯克在这个时候笑着打断了他们的对话。  
“好了，放过斯波克教授吧。现在我得去偿还人情了，你们慢聊。”  
“哇——”  
“——不是你们想象的那样！”柯克喊着。不过显然大家都不相信。  
“拜托，吉米，我们都懂得。”  
“享受夜晚吧，吉姆。明天见。”  
“都跟你们说不是了！——不管怎么样，圣诞节快乐。”  
“哦，我赌你肯定超快乐！”  
“吉姆的笑容根本都藏不住——”  
“拜，吉姆！”  
“保重！不要太过操劳！明天还有课！”  
“闭嘴！真的不是你们想的样！”

05

回到了斯波克原先坐的位置，瓦肯教授谨慎地说道：“你的朋友们都，很有个性。”  
柯克耸了耸肩：“你的意思是他们很吵。”  
斯波克陷入了沉默。瓦肯人不能撒谎，而他无法否认这一点。  
柯克笑了起来。“好吧，圣诞就是这样。他们都有点玩嗨了，说话有些口无遮拦，你别放在心上。”  
斯波克点了点头：“我理解。”  
柯克干笑了两声。  
“你想出去走走吗？里面有些太吵了。”柯克提供了一个想法。  
“赞同。”斯波克放下了自己手里的杯子，然后站了起来。

06

“所以，教授，你想知道点什么？”他们两个走在星舰学院的街道上，洁白的雪铺满了路面。树上一片延绵的是橙黄色的灯光，学员们欢笑着在街上走着，暖洋洋的光线打在他们的脸上。斯波克发现自己有点喜爱着这样的景色，而他发现学员柯克的陪伴令人意外的感到轻松和愉悦。  
斯波克因为柯克的这个问题陷入了沉默。  
说实话，他还没有想好，就——可以称之为冒失地——答应了柯克的请求。多半是酒吧里不是一个适合思考的地方，再加上学员柯克令人惊叹的蓝眼睛和他同样出众的外表迷惑了他。而这是非常不符合逻辑的。  
“斯波克教授？”  
“我想知道你是如何过圣诞的。”  
柯克眨了眨眼睛。  
“跟朋友们一起过，就像你刚刚看到的那样。”  
“我指的是以前。在你参加星舰学院之前。”  
柯克陷入了沉默。斯波克明显感到了气氛的改变，他有些不解地看着柯克。  
“我……我们家不过圣诞。”  
“我以为这是人类家庭的习惯。”  
“我不是普通的人类家庭。我……自从我的父亲……总之我在来星舰学院之前没有过过圣诞。我只能跟你说这么多，教授。”  
斯波克从柯克的眼睛里看到了迷茫、无措、还有扎根的孤独和悲伤。他没有来由地想要安抚眼前这个学员，但他抑制住了自己。  
这是不符合逻辑的。  
他不应该对学员有这样的想法。  
……也许柯克比自己想象中的更能够影响自己的心情。  
而他无法分辨这样的感情是好是坏。  
最后，他只能礼貌地点了点头，回复道：“我很抱歉，学员柯克。”  
“哦，拜托了教授，你可以叫我吉姆。”  
“我发现这是不符合规矩的。”  
“今天是圣诞，教授。去他的规矩。”  
柯克的笑容重新回到了他的脸上。斯波克发现这意外的安抚人心，于是他点了点头。  
“好吧，吉姆。”

07

“你知道人类在圣诞节都会送礼物的吧？”柯克跟斯波克在学校里漫游的时候突然说道。  
“正确。”  
“我想我……总之这个是给你的礼物，教授。”柯克纠结再三，还是从口袋里拿出了一个小袋子，递给了斯波克。斯波克并没有伸手去接，而是奇怪地看着柯克。  
柯克挠了挠头：“这段时间给你带来了不少麻烦……现在想想发现自己做的事情还确实挺蠢的。你把这个当做一个补偿吧。”  
斯波克皱起了眉头。  
“我并没有觉得你给我带来了任何麻烦。相反，我觉得你的陪伴在一定程度上是令人感到愉悦的。我很遗憾之前没有发现这一点。”  
柯克惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：“哈？”  
“你是我认识的所有人中最不符合逻辑的人，吉姆。但我发现这从某种方面来讲，令我感到十分惊叹。而你一直不停的带来惊喜。”  
“哦……哇哦，我的意思是，呃，谢谢。”  
“所以我不能接受你的礼物。”  
“啥？”  
“你没有什么需要补偿我的。”  
“……不，你还是拿着吧。不是补偿，你就当……我单方面送你的礼物？拜托了，教授，我才觉得我们的关系有所好转。”  
在僵持了一分钟之后，斯波克伸出了手，接过了袋子。“好吧，那就。”  
“谢谢你，教授！”  
“你可以叫我斯波克，如果你希望的话。并且我才是应该说谢谢的那个，吉姆。”  
“哦！当然，教——斯波克。哇哦。所以我们是朋友了吗？”  
斯波克停下了脚步，审视了柯克片刻，然后点了点头。  
“我相信是的。”  
柯克立刻露出了一个如同太阳般闪耀的笑容。在斯波克还没有反应过来之前，他凑过去，亲吻了一下斯波克的脸颊，然后立刻退后，像是占了什么便宜似的得意地笑着：“有史以来最棒的生日礼物，斯波克。”  
斯波克的耳朵有些发烫。  
不合逻辑的人类。  
而他竟然不反感对方的触碰。  
非常不合逻辑。

08

“我想我得走了，再不回去老骨头可能就要把门锁了。”尽管十分的不情愿，柯克还是先开口做了道别。  
斯波克发现自己竟然也有些不舍。但是他并没有表现出来。取而代之的，他只是轻轻地点了一下头，然后说道：“圣诞快乐，吉姆。”  
“圣诞快乐，斯波克！”柯克轻快地说道，“晚安好梦。”  
“晚安，吉姆。”

09

谁也没有想到在以后，在可见的未来，他们波澜壮阔的宇宙探险即将到来，而竟然会成为整个星舰最好的舰长和大副，一次又一次地不顾一切拯救彼此。  
不过现在，他们只是为自己得到了一段友情而感到欣喜。  
但他们终将相爱。  
因为他们是彼此的宿命。


End file.
